


Another Chess Game

by chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks (tiredtheatremajor)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hanukkah, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredtheatremajor/pseuds/chessainthowyourboyfriendthinks
Summary: The first Hannukah after Whizzer and Marvin get back together doesn't go exactly as planned





	Another Chess Game

There weren't traditions before. Not the first time Marvin was with Whizzer and not even when he was with Trina.

  
Every tradition they had always felt more like an obligation. So when they were given a second chance, Marvin wanted to start traditions.  _Real_ traditions.

 

They started with little family dinners. When Trina came to get Jason on Sundays, they'd all pile into the lesbians' apartment to eat together. The first few times were awkward, to say the least. Tense. Cordelia had been so nervous she'd nearly set the stove on fire. Marvin had ended up ordering a pizza and they all ate in the living room together. After they opened a bottle of wine and Cordelia had brought out dessert which had managed to remain unscathed, things were much more relaxed. Everyone talked and laughed, Whizzer even managing to get Marvin to dance with him. And so, the tight-knit family's first tradition was born.

 

Marvin had made a big deal about Hannukah. Now that they were a family and did family things, they were going to have a proper Hannukah. So here they were, the first night of the celebration. They'd decided to have it at Whizzer and Marvin's apartment(despite Whizzer having insisted on decorating for Christmas for the half of him that wasn't Jewish). After eating dinner and lighting for the menorah, they all settled in the living room, Jason nearly wiggling out of his skin in his excitement to open presents. Marvin laughed, taking pity on the boy and starting to hand out gifts.

 

While Jason all but tore into his gifts, Whizzer slipped into the bedroom and returned with his own gift for Marvin, sitting down next to him on the edge of the couch. He couldn't help but grin a little, his first gift for Marvin was more than a little silly. It was ridiculous, actually, but the moment he'd seen it he knew he had to get it for his boyfriend.

 

Whizzer handed the gift over with a kiss to Marvin's cheek, happily taking his own gift and unwrapping it. He smiled softly at the expensive looking watch Marvin had gotten for him, turning it over in his hands a bit. Suddenly, he felt nervous, wondering if he'd gone too far with his joke gift. Of course, he had other thoughtful gifts for the rest of the days of Hannukah as well as Christmas. But before he could think twice and take his gift back, Marvin had already unwrapped it.

 

In Marvin's lap sat a board game, on the box the words "No Stress Chess." Marvin sat quietly looking down at the game, Whizzer fidgeting next to him as he waited for a reaction.

 

"I um...it was funnier in the store," Whizzer tried to explain but was cut off by Marvin's laughter. He blinked a bit in confusion as the man doubled over next to him, wiping at his eyes as he finally calmed himself down.

 

"You're a dork, Whizzer. And I love it. Thank you," Marvin smiled when he'd stopped laughing, leaning over and kissing the other softly. He shook his head a bit and held the box up to show the rest of the room, Whizzer relaxing as everyone laughed.

 

When they'd cleaned up and everyone had gone home for the night, Marvin decided to break out the game. Whizzer had tried to protest at first, still not sure if it was a great idea. Even if they didn't fight, he was worried it would bring up bad memories. Even so, they ended up sitting across from one another, the helpful stack of cards between them as the contemplated their moves carefully.

 

As much as things had changed, it seemed chess was still the same for them. They'd hardly begun the game before the board was flipped, pieces flying everywhere. The movement caused Whizzer to flinch, biting his lip as Marvin froze before wordlessly getting on the ground to clean up. Whizzer hesitated for a moment before quietly getting out of his chair to do the same, careful to keep his distance from Marvin.

 

"It wasn't you, you know?" Marvin said softly after a moment, not looking up at Whizzer yet. "Just...this," he said, vaguely gesturing at the chess pieces, "it wasn't because I was upset with you. I just  _hate_ chess. And you somehow got better than me. Which it's stupid and insecure that I got upset about it but I'm trying. And just...it wasn't you," Marvin said, finally looking up at Whizzer.

 

Whizzer paused as he listened, meeting Marvin's eyes when he looked up. He reached out, gently touching the other's hand and nodding a little. "I'm sorry. I should've known it was a bad gift. I just...I thought it might be funny but it was too much."

 

"It was funny. But let's just put it on the shelf and never touch it again, alright?" Marvin smiled a bit, leaning forward to kiss Whizzer as they both chuckled and relaxed.

 

Once the game was cleaned up and put away, the pair retreated to the couch for the rest of the evening. Marvin settled against the arm of the couch, Whizzer settling between his legs and leaning against the other's chest, humming softly as the other played with his hair. Whizzer had put on some cheesy Christmas special and fell asleep halfway through. Marvin couldn't help but smile softly at the other, pressing a soft kiss to his temple and smiling more at the little smile Whizzer gave in his sleep.

 

Maybe their new tradition hadn't started off perfectly but Marvin wouldn't have wanted the night to end in any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and needed to write a fic about it. Honestly, it just wrote itself. https://chessainthowhisboyfriendthinks.tumblr.com/post/183233721372/you-cant-tell-me-whizzer-doesnt-buy-this-for
> 
> I feel like I always write these boys OOC but I can't help it. I have the need to make everyone so soft.
> 
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, I'm here! chessainthowhisboyfriendthinks.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated way more than I can even explain!


End file.
